In the course of conducting laboratory experiments with animals it often becomes necessary for the researcher to sacrifice the animal to evaluate the results of the experiments. Although experimental animals may be sacrificed by gassing or poisoning, such means are often not acceptable because the presence of the gas or the poison in the blood, the tissues or the organs of the animals may interfere with the analytical tests which must be performed. Heretofor, in such instances it has been necessary for the laboratory worker to kill the animal by breaking its neck or by slitting its throat. Understandably, some laboratory workers are psychologically intimidated at the prospect of sacrificing laboratory animals in such a manner. Whereas, others lack the strength or skill to quickly and humanely kill the animal in such a manner. Therefore, a need exists for an improved humane method of sacrificing animals.